girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-10-23 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Well, if Violetta knows where "into place" is, they've done some planning. That's the good news. The bad news is, I bet they haven't tried out the machine on a goddess. She might just brush it off. ➤ Good for Trelawney, showing up and trying her best (not doing flying kicks ☺). Might have been more effective if she and Zeetha had been attacking at the same time. Usually, in the movies, it's the bad guys who fight in this stupid way, attacking the hero one at a time instead of all at once. ➤ : In one type of really bad movie you see the bad guys waiting and attacking one at a time (instead of planning a multi-part attack when the first is attacking). (We can't see that here because we don't see most characters on each page). There is an advantage to sequential attacks—Lucrezia can never concentrate long on her task as even a punch is a minor distraction. And Violetta's attacked is timed with a purpose. Argadi (talk) 08:21, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Whatever Violetta took isn't just Moveit. It's bulked her up, like the Hulk. (Good thing it didn't turn her green; the combination of green skin and purple clothes would probably give Tarvek a heart attack.) (Edit: This time it's Violetta doing the flying kick.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, October 23, 2019 (UTC) P.S. @William, they did all turn into one shape. In her queenhood she'll forever be encircled by Safeway logos. Bkharvey (talk) 04:48, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : You stole my comment! Whatever Violetta just took is definitely not MoveIt. Did she steal some of Martellus's intended-for-Jagers brew? When Gil got some Jager medicine he definitely hulked out at times in Castle Heterodyne. Quantheory (talk) 04:50, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Bwahaha!! Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : While there is a resemblance to the Safeway logo, it looks more like some yin yang variations I've seen. Argadi (talk) 08:39, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, clearly the yin/yang is what they meant. But it's rotated 90° from its usual orientation, so I really saw it as Safeway before I worked out what Phil meant it to be. By the way, if a queen's symbol isn't totally random, yin/yang is a peculiar choice for Lucrezia, who's solidly evil. Maybe it's because Agatha is in there too? Bkharvey (talk) 13:45, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Or it could be Svesjo (talk) 20:12, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Those are some mighty finestkind rabbits the Professors got themselves. With the icons now deorbiting, I suspect/expect the ascension has been halted. I'd like to think that after Varpa and Malek scraped their jaws off the floor, they'd wipe a tear from one eye. Finest traditions of the Smoke Knights and all that. Gil was given some of the Jager Battledraught by (then) Mama Gkika when brought to her place by the Boyz and (Lady) Jenka. (General) Higgs may have slipped Violetta a vial or two? Doug Relyea (talk) 05:18, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : It'd be hard for him to explain why he has it. Tweedle's brew seems more likely to me. Not clear that we'll ever know; it's a minor detail. Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : Agree it's minor, and we may never know. (Still don't know how the Gray Hoods got her for the sacrifice) Violetta did watch Airman Higgs take an enormous amount of damage in his fight with Zola, so she knows something's up. Likely does not know he's a General. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:29, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Three things that occur to me: # I wonder what Agatha's floating halo symbol would be. Presumably not the same as Lucrezia's Safeway logo? # A ton of stuff has just been recontextualized recently. Before I thought that Lucrezia hunted down the Queens because she thought herself superior to them. Now I wonder if she was actually trying to become a Queen herself, but was constantly foiled because she never realized (until the last page or three) that an organic mind was more conducive to the process. # I am wondering whether or not an organic mind is truly necessary. Agatha almost built a machine with the spark even before she broke through, and succeeded in building one in her sleep before Lucrezia possessed her. If Agatha has some crazy strong savant ability to build machines with the Spark, I wonder if this is one area where she could even beat Lucrezia by building a non-organic God-Queen. Not that she has any reason to; just thinking about it. Also, since I haven't posted in a while, I just want to note that my barrier-in-time theory is still going strong, even though I was worried about it for a bit. Since the Lucrezia that burst in is Lunevka, i.e. the only other Lucrezia we know for sure to be free in this era, it seems very likely that it's impossible for the Lucrezias in this era to contact Lucrezias from before the Other War ended. Quantheory (talk) 05:38, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Worth noting LiA's remarks about the process of becoming a queen. (I can't say that without thinking of checkers. Dunno why I don't think of chess.) The part about neural pathways is unremarkable; it's what you'd expect. But "the alterations in chemistry -- they are already there -- just waiting" is surprising. What does it mean for a chemical change to be "already there"? The chemicals are in everyone's brain but need a catalyst? Bkharvey (talk) 14:02, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : Perhaps a potential queen needs to have had a transcendent event that changes her chemistry? Like the one Agatha had after drinking from the river Dyne? See: BoyfootBear (talk) 15:05, October 23, 2019 (UTC) I liked Anevka's character design. I'm sorry Lucrezia messed it up. When Lucrezia is removed from Agatha's body, will it still remember having been Almost a Queen? -- SpareParts (talk) 16:58, October 23, 2019 (UTC) I was going to say that Agatha has already seen "the Levers of the Universe" but there were no levers in (I am sure the Foglios posted a re-colored version of this page at some point, but I apparently never saved a link to it. Does anyone else remember this?) -- William Ansley (talk) 19:06, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : You think that dream was an Ascension? I thought it was just understanding how to build a dingbot. Bkharvey (talk) 20:16, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :: No, not necessarily, but perhaps you could call it a pre-ascension. After all, she was visualizing the universe as a machine she could control (with the wrench she was holding) and she did have better command of her Spark after it. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:11, October 24, 2019 (UTC) It's going to be interesting to see whether flaming hair gets in the way of putting a de-essentializing helm on someone's head. And now that Violetta's been pitched into battle, I wonder what's up with the second batch of marines? Also, there are two copies of Lucrezia in the room, so it's entirely possible that one or both of them get destroyed. More seriously, I believe we've seen a future Agatha, and she didn't have a halo. That's one bit of evidence that this exaltation is a transient event (in several senses). A second line of evidence is that we've seen that the queens and Snacky can be taken out by high powered sparks, so a second breakthrough is not about becoming invincible, no matter what Snacky (or Lucrezia) say, so there's no need to think that Agatha will need to stay this way for plot reasons. A third line is just sheer drama: it's a very different series if it's God-Queen Agatha and Her Rather More Ordinary Friends, where the Professors have to continually invent excuses about why Agatha can't just solve a problem by deus ex machina, just to keep the Friends around. Because of this, I suspect that the limitations of the second breakthrough are going to be an important theme until they leave Britannia, until we fully understand why Albia is the only god-queen left. heteromeles : She had something a little like a halo, except at waist level and made of actual machines. But I agree that she's not going to be a queen permanently. Long enough to deal with Lunevka, maybe. Bkharvey (talk) 20:16, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Lunevka is subject to the whims of "Anevka, FREEZE". She's no longer a threat so long as Tarvek is of his own mind and can speak. In fact, with Lunevka there, it may be more expedient to entirely dispose of LiA and just take Lunevka's head for Her Undying Majesty's purpose of interrogation. Only one copy to be concerned with security-wise, and she's trapped in a disembodied clank head. --MadCat221 (talk) 13:07, October 24, 2019 (UTC)